(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a gas turbine engine, in particular a turboshaft engine, which has particular utility in aircraft engine applications.
(2) Prior Art
Gas turbine engines, such as turboshaft engines, are known in the art. In the past, such engines have suffered mechanical clutching problems that detracted from their performance.
There is a need for a gas turbine engine which eliminates such mechanical clutching problems.